vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Let Dahaka
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Let Dahaka (レト・ダハカ Reto Dahaka) is a member of the Dragon Race, a race of dragon people who reside in the Mystic Realm and his strong sense of honor is the reason he didn't have a Dark Bring. When Let was first introduced, he was an evil warrior who worked for Demon Card as a guardian for King. He only wanted to fight until Haru defeated him and showed him the path of justice. His initial appearance in the story is of a human with a lizard like face. In the fight against Jegan, he performs Dragon trial and takes the appearance of a human. Soon after, he joined Haru in hope of bringing peace to the world. He uses Dragon Roar of the Gods to defeat Jegan, which consumes one's life in return for the power. He manages to defeat Jegan and turn Julia back to normal using a potion given by Alice. He is saved by Julia who kisses him with the potion in her mouth. Let and Hamrio Musica don't seem to get along and always seem to be ready to fight each other whenever either one of them says the wrong thing. However, they seem to start favoring each other more as allies than opponents. Elie, on the other hand, keeps calling him something else like lizard or crocodile, which is infuriating for Let because he always has to tell her he is a dragon, but she still does not get it. The party benefits from Let's assistance as he is not only a strong fighter, but his knowledge of the world outside of Symphonia is quite extensive. His girlfriend Julia is also part of Haru Glory's party; together, they lend their hands in helping Haru bring peace to the world. In chapter 281, he is revealed to be the king of the DragonRace, King Javaa. In the anime, he is voiced by Takehiro Murozono in Japanese and Doug Stone in English. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 8-B | High 7-A Name: Let Dahaka, The Dragon, King of Java Dragons Origin: RAVE Classification: Dragon Fighter, Member of Rave Warriors Gender: Male Age: 24 (at the end of the series) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Illusion Creation, Hypnosis, Paralysis Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Martial Arts, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Can sacrifice his life to be granted the stats of a Dragon God, Can transform into the King of all Dragons: Java, To be granted unparalleled strength Attack Potency: Building level+ | City Block level in Dragon God form (Should be stronger than Musica) | Large Mountain level+ in Dragon form (Should be stronger than Shuda ) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class+ | City Block Class | Large Mountain Class+ Durability: Building level+ | City Block level in Dragon God form | Large Mountain level+ in Dragon form Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range normally, several meters with some attacks, several hundred meters in his Dragon form Standard Equipment: Recovery Potion (able to heal and return to the previous form is used) Intelligence: Fairly intelligent, skilled fighter, clever and insightful, can find out an opponents weakness through battling with them, much of his life devoted to battles, and martial arts Weaknesses: The Dragon God form sacrifices his life Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Chiryuu Koujin:' Let jumps in the air and accelerates back down stomping the ground. *'Fire Dragon Flare:' This technique enables Let to breath fire hot enough to incinerate steel. *'Mystic Dragon Dream:' This technique enables Let to put his opponent under illusions and hypnosis. *'Holy Dragon Spread Tiger:' Let leaps into the air and accelerates downwards upon his opponent with a flame fist strike. *'Roar of the Dragon God:' This technique increases Let's speed, strength and reflexes. *'Dragon Trial:' This technique allows Let to turn into a complete Dragon. This technique increases Let's durability and strength many times over. Key: Base | Dragon God Form | Dragon Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:R Category:Characters Category:RAVE Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Paralysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Earth Users